Operation 69
by Kensei Rueketsueki
Summary: Kind of a side story to one of my friend's, as well as background information on the characters Opperation 69 will only make sense if you read 'Why I Hate Chemistry' by Akatsuki Michihayato.
1. Chapter 1

Rueketsueki-sama

Thump, thump, thump. The sound of someone's foot startled Kensei of the Rueketsueki clan. He was unaccustomed to wakening up at three o'clock in the morning because someone was running on the wooden walkway outside of his room. He lived in a rather lavish house within the woods toward the outer ring of the Seireitei. His family was one of the nobility of the Soul Society so it was only fitting that his house matches his family's status.

"What the hell is going on?" he said out loud a little lethargic, but sitting up in his bed. Although he was a member of this distinguished family he was one of its most improper members, continuously swearing and getting into all sorts of trouble.

"Rueketsueki-sama, I am sorry to disturb you at such an early hour but, there was a trespasser on your father's grounds." came a voice from behind huge shoji doors the moonlight that shown through revealed the silhouette of a large figure kneeling on the other side of the doors.

"Ah," sighed Kensei, "This is my father's house therefore he should be the one to deal with any trespassers within the grounds." Kensei was the first born of Sizuke and Hishino Rueketsueki, the heads of one of the eight noble families of the Soul Society.

"Anyway, come in, it's strange to be speaking to someone through a wall." Kensei said, even though he wanted to say go away and wake up someone else, as he worked his way out of bed the shoji doors opened.

"I would have spoken with your father, sir, but I herd that he and your mother have a very important council meeting tomorrow." The guard said as he entered the dark room.

"Well then I guess I will go with you." After he said this he rose put on his Shihakusho, tied his zanpak-to too his side, and a draped a Kimono embellished with his family's crest over his shoulders. "After all it would be unwise to wake my parents up at such an inconvenient as hell hour."

Kensei followed the guard through the courtyard, it was dark and the sound of the water that trickled from the northern end of the house to the southern made a continuous hum to the chirping of the crickets. The two crossed a small bridge over the river to a corner of the house where there was a large red and black Torii arch that led outside of the courtyard and main house to a flight of stone stairs. On either side of the steps stood rectangular pedestals each with a statue of one of Rueketsueki's ancestors and on each pillar was written their life's story. At the bottom of the earthen steps and along a short wooden path there was a rather large iron house where the family guard was stationed. Outside the guard's barracks there were four large men stationed with their hands on their zanpak-tos in front of the large iron doors.

"Thanks, I will handle the trespasser, all of you are to resume you posts around the castle." Kensei declared, trying to take on his father's solemn tone but ended up sounding uninterested and board.

"Yes, sir!" affirmed the guards in unison, then in the blink of an eye all five guards disappeared.

Kensei entered the dark quarters where there was a figure in the far back corner of the room. It was apparent that one of the guards had casted a binding Kido spell, for he was frozen still like a marble statue.

"Binding spell the first, Sai, release." Kensei said with a yawn, he was rather good at kido, after saying this the figure fell to the ground with a thump. "Who the hell are you and why were you on my family's grounds?"

As the figure rose from the floor Kensei realized that it was…

"Raven?! Why the Hell are you here?! And why at god damn three o'clock in the freaking morning?" Kensei screamed, "What if my parents had caught you? You know that my dad is, like zanpak-to happy! You are lucky the guard came to me and not to them, or they would turn you into a smothering pile of ash!"

"Kensei, calm down we have a bigger problem." Raven said in a very serious voice, given he was almost turned into mince meat. "I heard that Captain Kurotsuchi is hiding Hisagai Shuuhei somewhere in the Bureau of Technology."

"And you know this how? And why is it our big problem?" asked Kensei in a rather sarcastic tone.

"I went by the Bureau for my private lesson with the Captain and overheard him yelling at Nemu about sleeping with Hisagai within some underground cell that he was to be locked up in. And your family is in charge of keeping soul reapers safe."

"Hmm, a jail cell?...Kinky."

"KENSEI!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kensei asked now with some worry, "And why are you telling me this? Plus taking care of fellow soul reapers is everyone's job. Have you told Peaco or Akasuki?"

"Not yet I wanted to tell you first, you have the most soul reapers at your disposal out of all the families in this area of the soul society." Raven retorted.

"Yea that's true, but I just can't dispatch them to wage war on the damn Bureau, I mean, they're body guards for my family, not an army." Kensei said now loosing some patience.

"I was thinking more along the lines of using one of the members of your stealth force, or convincing the Shihowin family to lend you some of the members of their stealth force, after all both your families are nobility."

"The Shihowin Family?!" Kensei screamed, "You know that the Rueketsueki family and the Shihowin family are the two most clashing families out of all eight noble clans. Now you want ME to ask THEM for a FAVOR?! You must be out of your freakin' mind!"

"Then use your stealth force."

"I can't, they're all in the real world working on some sort of stupid hollow problem."

Thump, thump, thump, someone's footsteps could be herd coming up the wooden walkway to the barracks, and from the sound of the foot falls they were big.

"Well then the two of us need to do something!" Raven said having lost all of his patience.

The footsteps from the outside came nearer and nearer to the doors. Until they resounded like drums on the wooden walk way leading up to the building, and someone's spiritual pressure got more and more pressing.

"Quick Raven, that's my father's spiritual pressure!" Murmured Kensei "Conceal yours and hide in the rafters or he's going to kill you!"

"Ok, chill."

The doors burst open and the moonlight shown through and revealed a dark figure that almost blocked out the light coming from the outside.

"Kensei, I herd that there was a trespasser within the castle, and you were asked to handle him." Said the dark figure

"Yes, sir, it turned out that the trespasser was just a lost soul reaper out late looking for the tenth squad's barracks." Replied Kensei concealing a grin that wanted so badly to spread across his face

"Is that so?" Suzuki Rueketsueki said with a suspicious look, "Well then we should both go back to bed, it's almost four in the morning."

"Um, I think I'm just going to take a walk, I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep again."

"Ok, then I'll see you in the morning." The Suzuki said as he turned and walked back down the wooden walk way, and faded in the darkness, but Kensei remained still and didn't do anything until he saw his father walk through the Torii arch and into the courtyard.

"That was close!" declared Raven as he dropped from the rafters.

"Yea! I need to go now but I'll meet you later, right now you should to leave too." Said Kensei, "Leave the grounds by going around the guard barracks and down the hill using the eastern path, there are fewer guards that way and you probably won't be caught again."

"Fine, meet me at the arch in front of Soul Reaper Academy tomorrow at noon."

"Ok, but I'm bringing Peako and Akasuki, and we will meet at noon, not tomorrow at noon, remember you came in the earliest freaking possible hour of the day." Kensei snapped back "After all those two are like the brains of the operation. Now leave."

"Ok, later." Raven said as he disappeared around the barracks.

Kensei just stood their shaking his head as he began to walk back to the castle in the darkness, with only the light of the full moon filtering through the ancient pine and cherry trees that had been on the grounds for thousands of years, ever since the Rueketsueki family had arrived. The night was still and gentle breezes flowed through the tops of the trees scattering the cherry blossoms into the air and across the ground. He walked across the bridge in the courtyard and back to his room where he untied his zanpak-to, placed it on its wooden stand, took off his kimono and Shihakusho and fell back into his bed.

"Stupid frekin' ass clown, Mayuri!" Rueketsueki said out loud as he stared at his ceiling, "The damn captains cause more problems around the Seireitei than all the ryoka combined. It's ridiculous, but Raven was right. It is the Rueketsueki family and the Shihowin family's duty to make sure that no soul reapers are hurt or killed with in the Seireitei, and if there are any it is our job to investigate. So I guess this is my problem. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki-san

"What was that?!" Akatsuki yelled as she jumped out of her bed ready to blow up any intruder through the roof. She had always been on her guard, awake or asleep, she was from Rukongai district 80 the worst of the worst, and was use to having great reflexes. The loud crash came from outside the dorms of the Soul Reaper Academy. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, but since it happened to be a holiday there was no school so the grounds of the academy were silent in comparison to a normal bustling day of school.

Akatsuki calmed down and decided to figure out what the heck made that crash, she put on her Shihakusho, and snatched up her zanpak-to so quickly that it threw the wooden stand fell to the floor. She slowly opened the door then in a blink of the eye she shot out of the room, zanpak-to drawn in her right hand and its sheathe in her left.

Shing! Her zanpak-to rang as she put it back into its sheathe. There was a really heavy mist that fell over the entire city that created a beautiful but eerie scenery. The trees draped with moisture and the ground was dark and damp.

"Dang! I should be sleeping, not freaking out at six in the morning especially on a holiDAY" Swoosh, before she could finish her sentence a soul reaper with a black kimono shot out from behind her, grabbed her, sealed her zanpak-to to it's sheathe with a long white cloth normally used for bandaging wounds, after which the two shot off out of the grounds of the Soul Reaper Academy. The two stopped right outside of the Academy wall. Akatsuki ready to release her zanpak-to the second it was unwrapped.

"Sorry about that but I can't be seen anywhere by the girl's dor…" began the figure, BANG!! Akatsuki had spun around and had hit the figure right in the temple with her sheathed zanpak-to, and started to run toward the squad 11's barracks but the dark figure got ahead of her and as she turned the corner he was standing there, back against the wall, waiting.

"Get the hell away!" Akatsuki screamed as she unsheathed her zanpak-to.

"Calm down Akatsuki! It's me Kensei Rueketsueki!"

SMACK!! Akatsuki hit him with the flat side of her zanpak-to and sent him flying right through the wall of a building on the other side of the street.

"What was that for?!" screamed Kensei as he came out from all the rubble and dust "Damn Akatsuki you have one hell of a hit!" He ran his hand across the skin that had been hit and realized it was bleeding a little.

"What do you mean 'what was that for'" She retorted "That was for kidnapping me and taking me across town!"

"Sorry about that but I can't be seen at the girl's dorms, and there is a slight emergency!"

"That's your excu… an emergency? What happened?"  
"Meet me and Raven at the arch of the Soul Reaper Academy at noon, Raven can explain this entire situation better than I can, ok?"

"You're going to make me wait until noon, don't make me give you another red cheek!"

"Ok, don't hurt me, jeez!" Rueketsueki said as he shrunk back a little, "I'll tell you the short version. Captain Kurotsuchi is keeping lieutenant Shuuhei in some underground cell, and my family is in charge of keeping Soul Reapers safe and I need your help."

"Shuuhei? Didn't Nemu sleep with him?" asked Akatsuki

"Yup, she slept with him twice, Renji Abarai once, Iziru Kira once, and Captain Hitsuguya twice. But that's besides the point, so will you be there at noon?"

"Yea, sure I'll be there. Are you going to let Peako in on this to, or have you already told her?"

"Not yet, but I'm on my way over there right after I'm done here." He ran his hand over the red slash on his cheek, "and hopefully she won't hit me through a wall!"

"Sorry." Akatsuki said with a very, very slight sense of remorse. She wasn't use to saying sorry or even acknowledging hurting anyone, Raven was the same way. Rueketsueki and Peako knew this about both of them, because unlike them, Raven and Akatsuki had one hell of a life. Before they came to the Soul Society they had lived in west Rukongai district 80 the toughest meanest most terrible place in the entire Soul Society, known as Zaraki. Zaraki was a terrible place, all the adults were murderers and thieves, and they wouldn't think twice about killing anyone and taught anyone they came into contact with to live by the same ideas. Raven and Akatsuki were lucky and left the carnage behind when they became Soul Reapers, but some of the habits that district 80 drilled into their minds remained. Both Peako and Rueketsueki understood this and forgot about extreme formalities around them, not that those two were very formal to begin with, even though they were nobility.

"Well see you at noon, later!" Rueketsueki said as he disappeared into the bleak morning mist.

"Everyday I hang out with these people my life just gets weirder and weirder, well I guess that's what I get for making friends with someone named Peako, and someone who's name means Sword Saint of the Mists of Blood, oh well I love a little danger this could be fun!" she said as she started back toward her dorm, soon disappearing in the mist herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Peako-san

"Hmm, it's kinda a bleak morning." Peako said as she rose out of her bed and looked through the window to the misty morning air, "Good, I'm not quite ready for the sun yet." Peako, like Kensei was a member of one the noble families of the Soul Society, her family, the Shinshizuka Clan, was ranked as equals with the Rueketsueki, and the Shihowin, families, behind the Kuchiki, Shiba, and Kusumioji clans, with two noble clans below them, the Ukitake and Kyoraku clans. Together, the Kuchiki, Shiba, Kusumioji, Shihowin, Shinshizuka, Rueketsueki, Ukitake, and Kyoraku clans held almost all the power within the Seireitei. These clans were very, very powerful and so were their hears, including Peako.

She walked into a small room adjacent to hers, where she kept her cloths, sandals, and most importantly, her zanpak-to. She got ready almost the same way every morning. She put on her Shihakusho, and grabbed her zanpak-to. Although when she was preoccupied with something she would tie it to her side, but for the most part it remained in her hand.

The shoji doors slid open almost silently with the slight squeaking of wood against wood, but when they opened there was a man on the other side with a black kimono draped over his shoulders.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Peako.

"No, Peako, no, no, Peak…" Kensei's pleas for mercy went unheard and Peako, like Akatsuki hit Kensei off the wooden poach, through one of the support beams and right into the wall on the other side of the courtyard.

"Damn IT! If I see Raven before I get the chance to chill out a little I am going to turn him into a bloody pool of ash!!" Kensei yelled, not even making an attempt to get up. He took off his kimono and looked at his arm, and as he had expected there was a steady stream of blood coming form a slash mark that went half way around his arm, he quickly bandaged it and got up and made his way over to Peako who by this time realized that she had just sent her friend, and a fellow noble flying across the yard.

"I am so sorry," began Peako, "You scarred me and I just, what happened to your face?"

"Oh," Kensei replied as he ran his had over the mark once more, "When I went to deliver this message to Akatsuki she hit me with her blade and sent me flying, kinda like you did."

"Once again, so, so sorry, but you scarred the hell out of me."

"Yea, sorry bout that. From now on if I need to talk to either of you I'll make sure to call ahead."

"So?" asked Peako in a curious voice

"So, what?"

"THE MESSAGE Kensei, the message."

"Oh, sorry, well I guess that Captain Kurotuchi is holding one of the vice captains hostage. Raven came to my house like at three in the morning and told me that Captain Kurotuchi is keeping Hisagai Shuuhei captive in some underground cell, and he wants us to help him rescue the lieutenant."

"How does he now?" Peako said in a rather conceded tone, "Excuse my tone but…"

"Don't worry I had the same reaction when he came to my house." Rueketsueki inturupted, "You know how Raven is taking lessons form the Captain, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess he overheard the Captain yelling at Nemu for sleeping with Hisagai in some underground cell."

"Again? That girl better watch herself or she is going to get…"

"Halt, anyway I just wanted to ask you to meet Raven, Akatsuki, and myself at noon at the arch in front of the Academy."

"Sure I'll be there."

"Cool, later!" Kensei said as he disappeared over the roof of the house and toward his house in the east.

"Weirder, and weirder." Peako said walking away, completely ignoring the huge hole in the wall.

As Peako walked toward the main room of the house the fog began to clear, and the grounds became more alive, and not so dead. The chirping of sparrows came from the trees, and the sound of gurgling fountains filled the air. Peako walked to the main room where her servants were awaiting, her parents were rarely home because of how busy they always were, but today she was anything but lonely. Her thoughts were elsewhere, they were on the meeting and then the most random of thoughts.

"Everything about chemistry sucks." She said as she sat down for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

The Meeting

Bong, Bong, Bong the bell of the Soul Reaper Academy had just finished it's ear shattering twelve rings as the large crystal hands reached toward the sky. The sun was directly over the Senzaikuyu and caused heat waves to move through the streets and any water on the land to evaporate.

"Ok, this is ridiculous Raven." Kensei declared, "We're all dressed in black and the sun is hotter than, than, than… shit, ok I got nothing. But the second those girls get here we're all going to my house, it's ten times more cool than there, and my parents are at some meeting of Council 46, and I'll just have the guards get lost and take a couple hours off."

"No we have to do it in a discrete place!" snapped Raven

"Yeah, meeting in front of the most prominent school in the entire Seireitei, so discrete."

"Shut up or I'm going to lop off your head."

"I think you're forgetting who you're messing with Raven. You wouldn't want to be executed would you?"

"Now you're threatening…"

"Yikes, would you look at this Peako; it seams that whenever we leave these two alone they always seam to cause trouble." Akatsuki said as she and Peako rounded the corner.

"Good you're here!" Kensei said, "Now we're going to go to my house to discuss the situation." As he finished his sentence he glared at Raven who was obviously angry, and Kensei's look didn't help the situation. In a blink of an eye Raven shot forward at Kensei with his sword drawn.

"Binding spell 99, Ban-Kin Shiryu." Kensei said as the long white cloth he used to bandage his arm shot off and covered Raven's zanpak-to, the second that happened, Kensei reached up and grabbed his sword before it could land. "You have two choices, calm the hell down, or get cut in half. Your choice."

"Fine, sorry bout that, let's go."

"No worries I'm fine."

"You two have the weirdest, most twisted, deranged sense of enjoyment I have ever seen, Kensei he could have killed you, Raven what the hell were you thinking?" Peako yelled

But the boys just looked at each other laughed then shot off toward Rueketsueki clan's castle.

"Why do we put up with this again?" asked Akatsuki, then she and Peako flew off after the two.

The stream sang as it bounced over rocks and fish jumped in and out of the water. The four young soul reapers were seated under a large bonsai tree that sat right next to the water.

"Every time I come here I feel weird and I'm totally freaked out that one of your guards is going to jump me." Raven said looking around the courtyard

"Yup and it always works." Kensei replied

"So Kensei there are absolutely no members of you're stealth force that we can use right." Akatsuki asked looking at the Koi fish swimming in circles.

"Yup absolutely out of the question, the Rueketsueki Stealth Force has gone AWOL in the human world, what about you're stealth force Peako?"

"They're doing the same stupid thing your stealth force is doing." Peako said

"So then I guess it's up to us to save Hisagai Shuuhei." Kensei said with a sigh

"I just though of a genius plan, no stealth force, but it's dangerous." Raven shouted

"Dangerous?! I love it already!" said Akatsuki as she jumped to her feet

"OK, everyday, Captain Kurotsuchi walks from the Soul Reaper Academy to the Bureau of Technology. To get there he has to walk past the housing for the Bureau's scientists, there are so many different spiritual pressures that he wouldn't notice four more."

"STOP!!" yelled Kensei, "Are you suggesting that we hide out there and then jump a captain?"

"Why not we'll disguise ourselves as Secret Remote Squad Agents and then jump him then we can almost move around the Bureau unscathed." Raven said jumping to his feet

"True, but I still don't like it, but we need to save Shuuhei. OK, let's do this, on one condition, if he releases his Bankai his Konjiki Ashi Soji Jizu baby freaky devil thingy we all split up and hide in the nearest squad's barracks, got it. There will spiritual pressures that are far stronger than our own and will almost eclipse ours." Kensei said also standing up, followed by Peako, and Raven.

"Lets show that crazy freakin' ass clown who really runs the Soul Society!" Screamed Akatsuki.

5:00P.M. OPERATION 69 has begun

"OK, you guys ready, remember to watch for Raven's signal." Kensei whispered as he, Peako, and Akatsuki lay on the roof of the scientist's dorms, "There he is everyone quiet."

"Good afternoon Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Out of my way Raven, I have bigger problems than your terrible Soul Reaper skills."

Raven bit his tongue and continued with the plan. "Well I just wanted to show you, I mastered Shikai wanta see?"  
"Not really you pest."  
"Sing Chi hi ga Tatsumimasu Hari!"(One thousand flaming needles)

The second that Raven said this, his zanpak-to burst into a thousand flaming needles and show straight into Captain Kurotsuchi's arm and severed it off.

"That's it go!" Kensei Screamed. At that point all three Shinigami jumped into the air and released their zanpak-to

"Destroy Hitokotomioiwazuri!"(silence of the earth) shouted Akatsuki

"Fly Kokuro Kogiaku Hirozokoga!"(Royal crimson Moth) Rueketsueki Hollered

"Rip Kuraiami Kuroi Siago!"(Dark Breath of Death) screamed Peako

They all descended upon their unsuspecting teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation 69, the Takedown

"Destroy Hitokotomioiwazuri!" (Silence of the Earth) shouted Akatsuki

"Fly Kokuro Kogaiaku Mon!" (Royal Crimson Moth) Rueketsueki hollered

"Rip Kuraiami Kuroi Siago!" (Dark Breath of Death) screamed Peako

All three students flew from the roof down toward their stunned teacher. As planned Raven stood against his classmates, just to make it look like he was trying to defend his teacher, but Peako's ran straight up to him and knocked him out.

The Captain stood facing the three students, "Hmm, the Secret Remote Squad, revolting against a Court Guard Captain, my, my, this will never do." He said as he removed his sword from his scabbard. "Ashi Sogi…!"

"Now Peako!" Kensei and Akatsuki screamed

"Eclipse, Siago!" Peako yelled, and when she did darkness flowed like water across the sun and completely darkened the sky.

"Your turn Kensei." Peako said walking back to the group

"Draw his blood! Hirozokoga!" Kensei's zanpak-to spun and exploded in to a giant red mirror between himself and the stunned captain, then with his hilt Kensei struck the mirror, when he did this it shattered and shot straight toward the captain and covered him in deep slashes. "He's all yours Akatsuki."

With more control and more composition than any of the other three, Akatsuki walked within five feet of the Captain, "Last sight, Hitokotomioiwazuri." Then she thrust her sword in to the ground, the second the ringing reached the Captains ears he fell with a thud, his zanpak-to clanked to the ground.

"Sweet Mother Of Shit!" Kensei yelled, "Damn it Akatsuki! We didn't want to kill him!"

"I didn't." Akatsuki said giving Kensei a weird look back.

"What do mean! You just 'last sighted' him! Forgive me but a person's last sight is right before they die! You, you just, you" THUMP.

"Did he just pass out?" Peako said looking over Kensei's wilted body, "Did you really kill him?"

"No Hitokotomioiwazuri just puts the receiver under the impression that he is dead for a few hours, it doesn't actually kill him."She explained, as she looked at the Captain then the two boys, "Damn now we have two idiots to revive."

5 minutes later

"AHHHHH!"

"Shut up you bumbling block head!" screamed Akatsuki as she hit Kensei in the face.

Raven and Peako returned from hiding Captain Kurotsuchi in a broom closet outside of the Bureau. When they came back they decided to just sit on the side and watch. They had no intention of overcomplicating things.

"Where am I? This isn't my room. Why am I here?" BANG

"Remember we're trying to save a Hisagi Shuuhei, so we just successfully jumped a captain." Peako said looking over him from the side.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Kensei screamed pointing at Akatsuki. FWAP!

"Shut up! I just knocked him out, jeez it's like you have more sake in your system than Captain eight."

"Ok I think I remember. Ok I'm good, you just scared me like to the point of death!" Kensei said as he slowly got to his feet. "Now let's split up. Raven you come with me and Peako and Akatsuki you go together look all over the grounds the cell or for someone who knows where this underground cell is. Meet here in twenty minutes then we have to find Shuuhei."

"Got it!" cheered Raven, "Let's go."

The four shinigami split up the two boys ran towards the artifact storage buildings, and the girls ran toward the laboratory. Both groups worked quickly and efficiently making complete sweeps of the entire grounds.

"Shut up you idiot! Even nobles will get arrested and tried if you keep screaming and talking about how we jumped the captain."

"Calm down you really need to get a sense of humor Kensei, your so formal and proper, it's so annoying."  
"If you think I'm formal then you should meet my father." Kensei retorted with a slight smile.

After he said that he herd footsteps behind him and then a raspy but loud voice followed

"Hey! What are you kids doing here you shouldn't be here you could be arrested then tried for breaking and entering this establish…" As Kensei's eyes met with those of the Akon one of the 

head scientists his threatening words slowed and vanished into an apology, "I'm so sorry I had no idea that you would be here sir, and this must be your escort pleased to meet you sir." As he said this Raven's hand rapped around his zanpak-to, which was quickly slapped away by Kensei's hand.

"It's no big deal." Kensei said with a slight smile, "After all I would have suspected the worst if I saw some kids walking around the halls of such an important establishment. We are here to…inspect the…building, it was my father's job but he is very busy at the moment so the job was passed to me, so if you would be so kind as to show us around." Kensei said, making up almost everything as he went along, he was an astonishingly good liar and always loved to see Raven squirm at the thought of being an attendant.

"Oh, yes sir, it would be my pleasure sir my name is Akon!" The man said as he rose to his feet, "I would be more than happy, does the captain know you're here?"

"Umm, yea we ran into him on our way here, he said that he would join us as soon as possible, but he had some things to attend to first." Blurted out Raven, which received a confused look form the Zan-tou, Kensei's hand flew up and hit Raven in the face and threw him backward.

"Sorry, new-be doesn't yet know how to speak in turn." Kensei said as the scientist walked past Raven, when Kensei walked past his friend he shot him a look that obviously said, 'don't speak unless spoken to'.

As he watched Kensei disappear down the hall Raven stood up and slowly began to follow. "Damn noble, common junk, I hope the girls are having better luck than I am."

"So you claim to be of the Shinshizuma clan, but you have neither proof nor a legitimate excuse why you are in the labs?" questioned a rather tall young woman.

"I told you that we were going to meet with the captain in his office and just got lost, and you better not mock my family or you are going to be decapitated before you could blink an eye." Peako retorted.

Akatsuki had just been watching the two bicker back and forth then as the two were in a dead silent pause, ring. As Peako tilted her head to see around the woman she saw Akatsuki and her zanpak-to stabbed into the marble floor. Then the woman fell with a thud.

"Ah! Akatsuki what have you done?!" Screamed Peako before Akatsuki's hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Lets just go she won't remember anything twenty minutes before my Hitokotomioiwazuri takes effect."

"Hmmm." Peako mumbled as Akatsuki dragged her down the hall with her hand over Peako's mouth.

"This is where we keep Shinigami, and human relics." Akon said as he pointed to a large iron door with the character for 9 on it, Kensei pretended to care nodding periodically until he spotted, a small red door to the right.

"What's that?" asked Kensei pointing to the small door

"Oh that is the captain's private lab, I think, he and the lieutenant are the only two that have ever been down there." Akon said as he turned to look at the two boys, but when he turned around both of them were gone, "Hmm, oh well."

"We know where he is!" screamed Raven as he and Kensei neared Akatsuki and Peako.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peako and Akatsuki said, "We got nothing so lets go for it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Cheque Mate

"I think that the door was this way." Whispered Raven as the four crept through the hall ways. They didn't want to run into anyone, even though Kensei and Peako could get them out of any trouble in a snap they though it better not to run into anyone.

"Wait," Kensei said, "There it is!" they had almost ran right past it and down another hall when the red door caught the corner of his eye.

"That?" Akatsuki asked, "It's a small red wooden door, are you sure? It hardly looks like the entrance to a cell."

"Yea the scientist that showed us around the place said that it was the Captains secret study, and the only place on the entire establishment that he hadn't been."

"O…K…" Peako said slowly, "Well are we going to go or are we just going to look at it?"

"Let's go!" said Raven a little louder then he had wanted.

The four young shinigami opened the door, surprisingly the lock was undone, they slowly walked through the door closing it silently when they were all inside. The other side of the door was nothing like they expected there wasn't an office like they expected, instead, on the other side of the door there was a long marble staircase that led down into the darkness.

"Shit man!" Yelled Kensei, "This dude is crazy this is like a total hazard! I could just see some stupid idiot running in and falling all the way down these bad ass stairs!"

WACK "Kensei shut up!" Akatsuki said as she threw her hand back and hit him in the gut, "You're always so loud!"

"Yea and you're always so violent." He retorted under his breath.

"Both of you shut up." Snapped Peako as the four began to walk down the stairs, "And Kensei you should really watch your language, you are nobility after all."

Kensei just crossed his arms and kept walking down the stairs. The four of them waked on and on deeper and deeper until finally they hit solid ground, but the ground and walls were not made of marble anymore, they were made out of lead, solid lead. They looked left and right there were cells with tons of bones, and rats, then there were cells empty except for a couple chains, then at the very end of the corridor there was a cell with a wooden door, on the outside there was a zanpak-to that rested against the wall, it was very out of place in all the grime and the muck.

"Kensei you go." Said Peako shoving him a little bit forward.

"Hell no Raven, go!"

"You are the Soul Reaper Help Hotline, you go!" Raven snapped back

"Damn you guys are always picking on me." Kensei said as he turned and walked toward the bars mounted on the wooden doors. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Hisagi? Lieutenant Shuuhei are you in there?"

"Who's there?" came a voice from inside the cell

"Are you Shuuhei Hisagi?" Kensei asked

"Yea, who are you?"

"Um Lieutenant I suggest you stand back as far as you can." After saying this Kensei to stood back extended his right arm out and supported it with his left, "The scattered bones of beasts! Steeple, crimson, crystal, steel wheels, wind if moving, sky if stopped, the sound of flying arrows fills the empty castle! HADO 63 RAIKOHO!" after saying this a lightning bolt shot from Kensei's hand and sent him flying backwards, and shot the door off it's hinges. And a rather shocked Lieutenant stepped out.

"It looks like that spell was a little to much for you, eh, Kensei?" teased Raven looking down on his friend who was a bit shocked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn you!" screamed Kensei as he got to his feet and brushed himself off, "Well we should get out of here as fast as possible someone probably heard that."

"Lieutenant Shuuhei, you should probably hurry up!" Yelled Akatsuki over her shoulder and her and the other three ran up the stairs.

Hisagi grabbed his zanpak-to and shot off after the four. They reached the top of the steps then shot out of the building through the nearest exit. None of them stopped running until they got back to the Rueketsueki's house.

"Thanks, but who are you guys?" asked the still shocked Lieutenant

"I'm Kensei Rueketsueki, first born of Suzuki and Hishino Ruekitsueki."

"I'm Peako Shinshizuma, first born of the Noble Shinshizuma clan."

"Just call me Akatsuki, x-member of the rukongai district 80."

"Same as her, I'm Raven from rukongai district 80."  
"Well you're definitely from different walks of life." Said Hisagi, "What do you think that we should do?"

"You should just report back to you're squad and tell them that there was an emergency in the Rukongai districts that you had to see to right away. Try not to involve Captain Kurotsuchi in 

anything. That will just lead to investigations which is the least of our worries at the current moment, we don't need any more complications." Explained Akatsuki

"See I told you they were the brains of the operation." Kensei whispered into Raven's ear

"Anyway," Akatsuki said looking back at the lieutenant who had obviously been starved a bit in the jail since he was eating almost everything that Kensei's servants brought out. "Just try to pretend none of this ever happened, that means that there will be fewer investigations, which means that there will be less evidence to convict us of jumping a captain or cause unrest around the Seireitei, got it?"

"Yup, and thanks again that cell was terrible, there was no way to release enough spirit energy to break anything."

"Yeah well Kensei is full of hot gas so I'm sure it was cake for him." Raven jested

"Bye Raven." Kensei said

"What'd ya mean?"

"Bye." THUD Raven flew up and over the roof of the castle and fell with a thud on the other side. Akatsuki, Peako, and the Lieutenant just stood there with their heads dropped.

"Wha…" the lieutenant began

"Their both half Masochist, and one freaking hundred percent Sadist." Peako finished.


End file.
